


addmoji

by yumesakirinka



Category: Original Work, addmoji
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumesakirinka/pseuds/yumesakirinka





	1. Chapter 1

深夜。  
手指滑动，解锁屏幕后，打开app，熟悉的界面展现在面前。  
新消息提示，你迅速点击了消息图标。  
“切……原来是系统发出的。我就知道不会有人回复我的……”你喃喃自语。  
你的神色黯淡下来。  
你的作品要更新了，于是你把复制好的文字粘贴到“添加文字”框内，点击完成，发布成功。  
“这次会不会有人回复呢？”  
你等了5分钟，没有新动态。准备睡觉。  
突然，一个红色的“1”在消息图标右上角出现了。  
是新消息！  
［选项］要看看吗？  
A.看 B.不看


	2. Chapter 2

“奇怪......这里刚才明明是有新消息提示的。可是，怎么没有看到新消息呢？”  
你发现有些奇怪，刷新了一下页面。  
“没有......！？”  
你发现了一条评论。  
“你好( ^_^)／我看到了你的作品‘星空系列’很喜欢。可以交个朋友吗？我的名字是.梦梦.....”  
大概是粉丝吧，你这样想着。  
“你好。我是青叶。感谢喜欢我的作品！”  
你下意识写下了自己的真名。突然意识到了什么。  
“啊，这里是该写圈名......算了都发完了。”  
新消息提示。  
“那么，明天，我会去。”  
什么意思？你想着那个人奇怪的话。  
-  
“......我把真名写在了网上啊！”  
“好了。都发完了，还后悔什么？”  
说话者是胡蝶，青叶的同班同学。  
“那可是很严重的行为。”  
“但是也回不去了吧？”  
“是啊......”


	3. Chapter 3

翌日上午。午餐时间的学校天台。  
“对了，那个人还说‘明天，我会去’。到底什么意思啊......”  
“也许是某个人的恶作剧吧。”  
胡蝶咬了一口面包。  
青叶似乎想到了什么，重重拍了一下脑门。  
“对了对了！”  
“搞什么？大惊小怪的。”  
“昨天，老师说，有一个转学生要来到我们班。听说还是归国子女......在英国留学回来的！”  
“哼。有什么稀奇的......”  
“据说头发还是金色的呢！”  
“呃？”  
-  
午餐时间结束。上课了。你和胡蝶回到了教室。  
“大家注意，我们班要转来一位新同学。请大家欢迎。”  
学生们小声谈论着什么。  
“新同学？”  
“听说头发是金色的呢...”  
你把头转向窗外，对这种事没有兴趣。  
这时，一位少女走进教室。  
“哇！”  
“真的是金色的头发！”  
你看到了那个转学生。  
但是你近视200度，看不清那个转学生的外形细节。只听到同学们的谈论和欢迎掌声。  
“初次见面，我是夢咲レンカ。”金发双马尾上带着牡丹花蝴蝶结，身穿粉色制服的少女说着，之后转过身，在黑板上写下自己的名字。

〔选项〕是否参与同学们的讨论？  
A.是B.否


End file.
